


Bully for Love

by racesgirl2000



Category: Mona the Vampire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racesgirl2000/pseuds/racesgirl2000
Summary: A Mona the vampire fanfic where she gets a crush on George Jamell





	Bully for Love

Life has treated me pretty well. I'm 10 years old, I've traveled the world, I have 2 parents who love me, a cat who's also my sidekick and 2 really great best friends. Plus I go to a pretty good high school and all though I'm not overly popular, I do have quite a few close friends. I have never had to feel the pains of starvation or poverty, I live in a great house with some of the most amazing people ever put on this planet and I have my own car! I work at a great little humane shelter walking some of the nicest animals you could find, and get paid for it! What more could a girl ask for?

There's a good question! What more could I ask for? What more do I want? If my life is so great, why am I asking for more? What is it that I'm asking for? Why do I feel incomplete? Why do I feel like I'm suffering when I can't really see anything that's wrong in my life? Why am I asking myself these questions?

Life is a complicated thing. It never makes any sense. By the time it starts to people think you're nuts and you forget about it while senility starts take over your mind. Any time you think you start to understand maybe just a glimpse of something, something whacks you in the face and throws your whole theory off course.

Every time I get in these weird moods I try to remind myself: "Life is one big experiment. You aren't meant to understand it. You can only theorize and hope for the best. Continue living your life and try not to worry so much." My dad Lenny Parker said these words to me. If I didn't know he was a genius I would've called him a moron. It's a lot easier to say, "Try not to worry so much" than it is to actually do. Sometimes my mind carries me in so many directions, I don't even understand what I'm thinking about. I guess that's some kind of sick joke your mind plays on a person. Whenever it decides to think correctly, it confuses and overwhelms you. The power of the brain is a strange thing… Maybe I'm crazy for trying to make sense of it?

Maybe I'm not even making any sense!

When you look at someone, what do you see? Skin, eyes, lips, mouth, nose, hair, arms, legs… Every component needed to make a human being, right? What about the soul within that being? Whenever I look at someone I don't just see skin, eyes, lips, nose… Behind those eyes there is a soul. Something the human mind will never truly be able to understand.

I've been driving myself insane trying to make sense of it. I came here by myself for the week to try to clear my head and forget about this insane soul eating at my mind.

I am completely alone, surrounded by nothingness; that soul is miles from me… We are states apart! So why am I still feeling this connection? The name keeps ringing in my head. Haunting me, begging me to come home to it. I swore not to speak that name once I walked out of that house. The second I got onto that plane I did my damnedest to try to keep the name from even flowing through my head. But, no… Nothing works. Not only is the name screaming throughout my head, but the face that belongs to that name and soul is haunting me everywhere I go. Whenever I look into the mirror, I should see myself staring back at me. But instead, my mind doesn't show me those 2 familiar blue grey eyes. No, it shows me 2 gorgeous, inviting hazel green eyes staring back at me. The skin I see is also my own pale skin staring back at me while the hair is not my light brown but chestnut brown that it makes my mouth water along with freckles.

Of course another persons face isn't really staring back at me, so why must I see it as this? Why is this man haunting my thoughts, my dreams, my sight, and my words? Last night, I woke up in the middle of the night to hear myself saying that name ever so softly.

Is this normal? You find an accurate definition for normal and I'll tell you.  
Is this sane? Maybe not…  
Is this healthy? I've never felt so emotionally sick in my life.

I'm not the type of girl to fall in love. I'm not the type of girl to long for it. All I want is to be happy and free. Men can be quite a pain; I don't really feel like worrying about anyone else's emotional needs!

So, why is this soul haunting me? Why can't I see my own reflection when I look in a mirror? Why can't I sleep through the night?

…Is there something missing in my life?


End file.
